


Extra Innings

by Lizlow



Category: Bad Apple Wars (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizlow/pseuds/Lizlow
Summary: he only hopes that he could pay her back, even a little bit,pah...she'd probably said the same to him.





	Extra Innings

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Higa's Good Ending; written for Otoge Hanami!

The world’s a damn mess.

This old soul’s never going to beat around the bush; it really is. But he, he thinks if he can pay back to those that made the effort to make it just a bit less of one, then it’d be fine. They’ve done so much for him, despite the trouble he’s brought to them. It’s unfair. He can’t do a thing, not a _single_ thing, but they don’t seem to mind it, providing him the care and kindness they own from the bottom of their hearts.

He’ll live to repay them.

No matter where he is, he’s got to stick to his guns, support the leader, and help lead in the pitches that’ll strike the opposing team out, whether they be actual players, or those Good Apples.

His older brother, one step ahead of him... all Higa’s done is rely on him. Together, they became a powerful battery. The opposition, ahead in the count? The batter’d be lucky if he made it that far. It’s a great feeling, seeing his brother so happy after that the opponent whiffs it, but it’s because he really brings the heat. Higa’s just there to make sure that dream stays alive.

Well, that’s what he really had thought.

But, just when his memories start fogging up and he can’t see one _brother from another_ , someone manages to break through his stubborn delusion and reawaken the truth. He’s lucky his “bro” in NEVEAH Academy, Alma, trusted her, this clumsy girl who kept calling herself empty.

 _Ha_ , she’s anything but, and he got real sick of hearing her repeat herself like a broken record.

The lanterns are looking pretty red this evening. Or, he supposes it’s been evening for pretty long time, whatever time is anymore. Days, years? _Pah_ , no use on reflecting on the specifics, since what _really_ matters here is that he can hardly see a thing, due the mist that surrounds him.

The only thing lighting anything around here are those _lanterns_ \-- growing, reaching, spreading red spiders lilies.

His feet touch the edge of a river. So this is his ‘prize’ for... following the same steps as Sanzu, huh? Getting to go back to his old life isn’t happening, he can see that name. He hadn’t been ‘expelled,’ like the Bad Apples planned.

He _graduated_.

“We’ll meet again, huh?” What a loaded promise. Life’s pretty ‘funny’ that way, got a lot of nerve too, letting people near fifty years apart fall in love when they’re good as dead. What happened with _Rinka_... why, that had been the world’s last ditch effort, after the game of his life was bought into extra innings. Rinka became the pitcher in the battery, and her lobbed pitch turned into the save.

This river’s going to take it away, or... it’s going to change the circumstances. Recycle and rebirth whatever remnants of his soul still want to cling onto living. Judgement has been passed, and this is his reward. Well, he’d be happy enough if _she_ got her chance to go back to living because of him.

“You better be grey when you’re here for real, Rinka,” he says, reaching out and tapping one of the spider lilies. He can still picture her, just barely, since the memory is fading. That’s right, he has to cross soon, to walk away, but... her face, trying to tears, trying to smile. See? She’s connected, her heart’s _full_.

“ _Higa-san..! Are you really going to keep teaching me how to play?”_

_“Damn right I am, can’t have you lollipopping your throws forever, Rinka.”_

Those times, every timeless second he’s spent with her... he hopes he managed to do enough for her. To pay her back. _Ah_ , he can hear her in the back of his head, _nagging_ ... no, no, _reminding_ him not to think that, that she’s the one that wants to pay him back.

 _Geez_ , honestly, that girl... _somehow_ , he wants that promise to her fulfilled.

\---------

Higa Katsumi. That’s his name. He’s the coach’s son, and the captain of the baseball team. He scoured the school for a manager when the new wave of first years came, and found one in a bright-eyed one named Rinka. Saying that she’d be up for it without hesitation... She’s an odd one.

He had never met her before then, but he felt like he had.

After that payoff pitch that secured their spot to nationals, Katsumi told her how he felt, and she wept with joy. The thought’s taken some getting used to, the fact the those words he had wanted to get off his chest had been accepted with the same vigor, the fact that she’s willing to hold his hand and go forth with him, forever.

Delicately, she takes the frame into her hands, her gaze fixating on the grey-scale figures. _Coach... and Higa-san..._ And there they were, Coach Higa and his younger brother, all the way back in high school. Both of smiling, wide, pride in themselves, in the dream they’re chasing. They’re in uniform, the younger one’s catcher equipment is clear enough. The elder has his hat, firm on his head. _Before Higa-san..._

Rinka can’t help but let out a small gasp.

“Ah? What’re ya lookin’ at, Rinka?” Katsumi asks her, glancing over to her.

“Coach’s younger brother...”

“Right, that’s my late uncle. Dad says I’m the spitting image of him, or somethin’ like that.”

He doesn’t _know_ what hangs on her mind; sometimes, he can’t tell what those swirling, loaded eyes are trying to tell him. What has she been through? Some had to have made her say those words, “ _I’m certain of it. I was born to meet and fall in love with you._ ”

Was it fate that he had wanted to say the same thing?

She’s crying now, like she had back then. Did he say something wrong?

“Idiot, cryin’ over a picture...” He’d ruffle her hair, but that didn’t click to be enough, so he draws her close, putting his arm around her, casting his eyes down. He can’t even find the right words to say, and he decides he shouldn’t interrupt her.

It’s like she’s... mourning? For... him? The uncle of Katsumi she never knew, the one he didn’t even get to know.

His father told him _they_ had been _the_ starting pitcher and catcher duo that could lift their team high, set on making it to nationals. Always relying on each other, trying to fulfil the other’s dream, make things easier despite the hardships and weight of the world. There was never any malice, simply sorrow-tinged laughter as his father spoke fondly of him.

He wanted to make him proud.

What would things be like, if his uncle had made it? He sure would have liked to throw a couple of pitches to him...

Is that why she’s spilling tears like she is? Because she knows they made it where he couldn’t? Because she knows he’ll never get play ball with some solid uncle-nephew time?

Regardless, she still clutches the frame closely, and Katsumi can feel the corner of it pressing into his chest just as much as her arms. Dousing his shirt with her sobs, they stand there in silent, him doing his best to just make sure she knows he’s there to comfort her.

But then she goes silent.

And it scares him. _Hell..._

“I didn’t suffocate her, did it? Holding her this close...” _She really is small, cute_ , dear to him. “Dad’s gonna...”

Taking a deep breath, he supports her and her body goes limp, studying her closely. _Okay_ , she’s breathing. Katsumi is strong, but Rinka’s tough too. “Cried herself to sleep...”

He doesn’t see her dream, but _Higa_ , his old self...

\---------

It’s almost as though she’s staring across _the_ river, one last time, before she lets go. At her feet, spider lilies open, planted by the tears she’s shed, by the sobs others have released, their scent hitting her nose and reviving her memories to their fullest. An apple core settles before her Perhaps, it’s tossed there by the Bad Apple she knew.

And maybe her eyes are playing tricks on her in this foggy reach but, somehow it resembles the inner stitching of a baseball.

“Rotten to the core,” Rinka presses a smile, finding that she feels lighter than normal. She examines herself, as much as she can in the dim lighting. Are these her clothes from NEVAEH? That star-patterned skirt is all too familiar...

A crack of a bat catches her attention, and she instinctively braces herself for an explosion, but none strike. That’s right. She’s not in NEVAEH, so why would that happen? Still, her gaze trails to where she heard it come from, and somehow, the figure is crystal clear. Rinka would recognize that back anywhere.

Her vision blurs as she watches him stride, further and further away. _Higa_ never looks back, not once. He can’t do it... because even if he did, he left his memories of her on the other side of the river, right alongside his laughter. They’re all there, popped up into Rinka’s mitt, parachuting down.

The Higa she got to know during her time in the afterlife... she’ll never meet him, as he was, again.

“H-Higa-san...” she lets out. _I’ll never forget you..._

Katsumi, Katsumi shares his likeness, his _soul_ stripped of their time together _before_ . But Katsumi, Katsumi is still _different_ . She has to remember that, that Katsumi didn’t share time at _that_ academy with her.

\--------

As she snaps back to reality, as she awakens, does Katsumi know that _that’s_ what’s on her mind? No, of course not. Rinka wouldn’t speak of him, and he’s more focused on the fact that she’s no longer passed out.

All he sees before him is the girl he loves waking up, much to his relief.

“Oi, Rinka! Rinka!”

“I-I... love you... I’m... going to make you happy...”

She sounds dazed, so he makes sure to keep supporting her, so that she doesn’t fall over.

“You already do, dummy. I’m just glad I didn’t knock ya out trying to keep ya warm...”

Red and puffy eyes, yet a grateful turn on her lips, she’s really bright, delicate. He’s so lucky to have met her, to have caught her when he was searching for a manager that day. It really had been fated, as though their very souls were tied together.

Now, there’s something Katsumi wants to offer, given the circumstances, given who she is to him, given every home run she’s hit with him. She’s brimmed with total determination, set-in-stone in her thoughts, but still a total klutz. He wants to protect her, to share every last aspect of life that he can with her. Including this.

 _Especially_ including this.

“Say,” he rubs the back of his neck, trying to think of exactly how to phrase it, “What’d’ya say about paying _him_ a visit? I’m sure he’d love to meet ya, since my family really... well,” he shakes his head, and the puts on hand over hers, tapping the frame, and beams. They made a promise, to stay with each other. He swears he’ll put her first, but she stubbornly says to give himself the time of day too.

 _Geez_ , is she stubborn about the weirdest things, but staying firm and true to herself is what makes her just that amazing.

Rinka nods, saying nothing. So she _does_ want to go. Good... That’s great. Maybe that’ll put her at ease too. He can’t have his manager, the girl that brought him luck and happiness, sad like this. Her smile... yeah, he’d rather it be a sunny day than a rain out.

“There’s some things I wanna tell him now anyway. About the game, Dad...”

In this wreck of a world, it’s nice to have someone to share dreams with.

“And about you too.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
